


Daryl Dixon Imagine: Sneakin’ Around

by EverRoseKillings



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverRoseKillings/pseuds/EverRoseKillings
Summary: Imagine sneaking Daryl through the window of your room in the middle of the night and almost being caught by your father...





	Daryl Dixon Imagine: Sneakin’ Around

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, fluff, very light smut 
> 
> Setting: Pre-apocalypse

You tipped toed down the hallway to your parent room, who thankfully slept with their door open, to check to see that they were in fact asleep. You had plans to sneak your boyfriend Daryl into your room tonight and the last thing you wanted was an interruption from your parents. Not only would they see a boy with their daughter. They would see a 20 year old man with their 16 year old daughter. Not only was the age difference a big deal to them, they were also the religious type.They wanted you to marry a pastors son, which Daryl was not. He was far from it. He was a cigarette smoking, leather wearing, motorcycle riding bad boy. And you wouldn't want him any other way. His sweet personality and loyalty is what made you fall for him. If only your parents could see what you saw in him as well. But you know all to well that will take a lot of time. 

Seeing that your parents were fast asleep you headed to your room, to await Daryl's arrival. You closed and locked the door behind you as you entered your small, dark room. The only light coming from the moon outside. As usual, Daryl didn’t make you wait long. The soft tink of pebbles hitting your window sounded. You could feel your heart beginning to beat faster with excitement. You flipped on the lamp that sat on your desk before nearly running to your window. Opening your white shutters you looked down to find Daryl who stood there smoking a cigarette. You waved down to him making a shy smile spread across his face. You opened the window slowly to avoid making any noise that may alert your parents. Removing the screen was the easy part and you had become a pro at it. 

After removing the screen you motioned for Daryl to come up. Daryl took one last drag off of his cigarette before crushing it beneath his boot. There was an old wooden ladder that rested up against the side of the house. To your advantage it say on the side where your window was located. So it being moved over a few feet wouldn't be enough to alert your parents to your midnight antics. 

Daryl began to climb the ladder like he done several times before when all of a sudden one of the wooden rungs of the rickety old ladder had snapped making him fall a few inches and a "Whoa!" escape past his lips. 

"Be quiet!" You said in a loud whisper at the brown haired, blue eyed man. 

He regained his footing and gave a look of apology. Daryl continued his ascent to your bedroom window. He smiled as his eyes landed on you making you blush. 

“Hey.” He said in a deep husky tone as he climbed through the window. 

“Hi” You replied tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. 

Daryl took off his leather jacket, tossing it on to your bed. You were so excited to see him that you ran to him and jumped into his arms. Daryl caught you, hooking his muscular arms under your thighs. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he buried his face into your neck. You inhaled his scent deeply. He smelled earthy and of cigarette smoke. Daryl kissed your neck softly making you giggle. You released him from your embrace to look at him. 

“I missed you.” You said placing your hands on either side of his handsome faced stroking his cheek softly with your thumb. 

“I missed ya to.” He said. His voice laced with a thick southern accent that made shiver run down your spine. 

Your eyes moved to his lips and then back to his eyes which were soft but full of need. Daryl showed no hesitation about pressing his lips hungrily against yours. His tongue ran across your bottom lip asking for permission which you very willingly gave. The taste of whiskey a cigarettes entered your mouth. Never in your life would you think that that taste would be so intoxicating. With each second the kiss grew more and more heated. Your hands wove themselves into Daryl’s hair as Daryl made his way over to your bed. He set you down on the edge of it gently, kneeling between your legs. 

“Let’s get that shirt off of ya.” Daryl said in a low tone. 

“As long as yours comes off as well.” You said placing you lips on to his neck, peppering it with kisses. 

Daryl helped you remove your shirt leaving you in a pair of shorts and a bra. You watched as he removed him, tossing it behind him. His torso was toned but not overly muscled. Perfect in your eyes. His lips met yours once more, needier than before. You moaned into his mouth earning a groan from him. Breaking away from his lips, you climbed up your bed and laid your head back against your soft pillows. Daryl followed closely behind, placing hot kisses on what was exposed of your legs before trailing up your stomach. He placed one last kiss in the valley between your breasts before finding your lips once again. Daryl flipped you both so that you were now straddling his hips. Your body’s demand for friction took over and you began to grind your hips into his earning another groan from him. 

A sudden knock at the door made your blood run cold. Your head snapped up and you looked towards your bedroom door. 

“Y/N?” You heard your fathers voice say. 

“Shit!” You whispered as you got up off your bed to grab your shirt, slipping it over your head. “Yeah, Dad?” You answered grabbing Daryl jacket, hiding it beneath your comforter. 

“Are you still awake? Do you have any idea what time it is?” Your father said. 

“I do. I’m sorry. I’m studying for a history test I have this week.” You lied. 

You went to grab the door handle to open the door and confront your father only to remember you had a shirtless Daryl in your bed. 

“You have to hide!” You whispered in the quietest but urgent voice you could muster. 

“Where the hell am I supposed to go?” A now standing and slightly frantic Daryl said. 

He was right your room was very small. The closest was packed full of boxes and other odds and ends. Your bed had drawers beneath it where you kept you clothes. And it was obvious that Daryl couldn’t just stand there either. The only place was the gap between your bed and the wall. While it wasn’t very much, it was what you had to work with. 

“There.” You said pointing to the confined space. “Go there.” 

“What? No.” He whispered in protest. 

“Just shut up and get in there.” You said shoving him into the space ignoring his protests. 

“Y/N?” Your father said jiggling the doorknob to your room which you thankfully had locked. 

“One second Dad. Im just writing down a note quick!” You lied again. 

When you were happy with how hidden Daryl was, you headed over to your bedroom door and unlocked it quickly before opening it. Your father stood there with his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Is everything okay honey?” He asked. 

“Of course.” You said with a small smile, trying not to look suspicious. 

“Okay. Just remember that it’s a school night and - ” You father said, stopping abruptly. 

You noticed that his eyes were not on you anymore, but were now behind you. You held your breath and waited to see what he would say next. Did he see Daryl? You thought to yourself. 

“Why’s your window open?” He asked. 

“Oh, I wanted some fresh air while I was studying.”  
You said looking back to the window know that you should have at least closed the shutters. 

“So you took the screen off to?” He asked raising an eyebrow. 

“The screen was, uh, disrupting the flow of positive energy.” You explained knowing that he probably wouldn’t question an answer like that. 

“Right.” Your father said looking at you like you had lost your mind. “Wouldn’t want that positive energy to be disrupted.” 

“That’s right! Very important. Anything else you wanted to talk about?” You asked, eager for him to go back to bed. 

“No. Just wanted to make sure everything was alright.” Your father said with a sweet smile. 

“Okay. Good night daddy.” You said putting an innocent smile on your face. 

Your dad turned and began to walk back to his and your mothers shared room. You looked back again to find Daryl peaking up and over the edge of your bed when his head suddenly snapped back down into its hiding place making you look back towards the hallway. 

“Ah yes, one more thing sweetie.” Your father said walking back in your direction. 

“What’s up?” You asked. 

“I love you.” He said sincerely. 

“I love you too.” You replied feeling a tinge of guilt for lying to him. 

Satisfied, your father walked tiredly back to his room and shut the door behind him. You sighed a deep sigh of relief and closed your door as well. You walked back over and sat cross legged on your bed. Daryl popped his head up once again looking around to make sure the coast was clear. You nodded, assuring him that it was safe. He squeezed himself out of his hiding space and joined you on the bed. He pulled you into his lap and kissed your jawline, hands resting on your hips. 

“That was close.” You said extending your neck slightly, allowing him to pepper it with kisses. 

“Wouldn’t have to be if we stopped all this sneakin’ around.” Daryl said into your neck. 

“You know how my parent are. Trust me I’m working on it. Until then this is what we need to do to be together.” You said bring your face square with his. 

“Speaking of. Where were we?” Daryl asked earning a small laugh from you.


End file.
